The overall objective of the Analytic Core E is to provide SCCOR project investigators with all of the technology, expertise, and advanced instrumentation needed to perform Mass Spectrometry and Flow Cytometry analyses. The Analytic Core will take advantage of much of the existing network of scientific support services already existing within the Lerner Research Institute, and will leverage the resources requested to ensure that these services are easily accessible to the SCCOR projects in a timely and consistent manner. The services and resources described below will include Flow Cytometry, Mass Spectrometry, and associated informatic and computer support. The Flow Cytometry section will provide investigators with a resource for analytical and preparative studies of cells using flow cytometry. The core offer access to several different Flow Cytometry instruments, as well as a broad range of services from consultation, experimental design, and data analysis to staining of cells for specific procedures. Specific expertise of the core will be provided to study quantitative expression of platelet surface CD36;assessment of platelet-leukocyte conjugates;identification and characterization of platelet, endothelial and leukocyte microparticles in samples from human subjects and mice;and assessment of platelet leukocyte and endothelial cell activation. The Mass Spectrometry section of the Core will provide SCCOR investigators with access to advanced instrumentation and expertise for the analysis of proteins, peptides, oxidized phospholipids, and small biomarkers. The laboratories have 2 components: a proteornics program characterized by high-throughput protein sequencing and identification;and a small molecule analysis program that offers investigators the ability to develop and use analytical methods for detection, quantification, and isolation of biomarkers in plasma and in atheromatours materials isolated from patient samples.